


Mature Like a Teen

by Crying_stone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mother and Son, Seiji being an Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_stone/pseuds/Crying_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seiji was mature for teens his age. That, or the adults around him were simply more childish than him.</p><p>"Uncle Aomine, Uncle Kise, please put down my mother before I use the shears on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi and Kuroko are married and somehow or another Kuroko got pregnant and gave birth to Akashi Seiji. Seiji is currently 14 years old.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters.

Akashi Seiji was about to sleep when a familiar peculiar feeling nested in the pit of his stomach. Learning from experience, he decided it was best to stay awake and read some of the university-level book that his father gave him for his 14th birthday. He did enjoy reading the heavy materials, though his ‘mother’ once told his father to give him something more ‘fun’ for teens his age. His father pulled a dazzling smile and his ‘mother’ didn’t say a thing after that.

The lights were off –with the exception of the bed side lamp- as he sat comfortably on his bed, leaning to the head board with a thick book on his lap. He could faintly hear crickets and rustling of leaves from outside his window and then when the clock struck one twenty a.m, there was –

THUD!

He sighed, somewhat expecting that to happen.

There was thumps and thuds from somewhere outside his room, getting louder by the minute. The teen let out inaudible groan as he put the book aside and dragged himself out of his bed to inspect the sound. He had enough private lessons on Aikido and Taekwondo to take care of a few men twice his size, so the thought of petty thief didn’t scare him in the slightest –nor was he scared of ghosts. Besides his father is the epitome of the word ‘scary’ and ‘terrifying’ itself whilst his mother was known for his ghostly presence.

He could find his way around the house easily even without any lighting, partly thanks to the emperor eye he inherited from his father. The red-head sighed when he heard muffled scuffle and shushed words coming from the living room. He only hoped they didn’t break anything because he remembered his father had just bought some valuable vases and sculpture. For what –he didn’t know. What he knew was that it was never a good idea to test his father’s patience.

When he arrived in the spacious living, he reached for the switch and turned it on.

All movements immediately ceased, the intruders stared at him dumbfounded.

“Uncle Aomine, Uncle Kise, please put down my mother before I use the shears on you.” He turned to other suspects behind the two mentioned men. “And for the last time, please stop trying to kidnap him for whatever reason when father is away on a business trip. I am sure father made it clear last time.” The deadpan face he wore was a spitting image of his mother –the intruders thought.

Aomine and Kise slowly put the small man in their arms down on the carpeted floor –they had been fighting for who got to carry him- and raised their hands in surrender. One thing they learned about one Akashi Seiji was that he followed the same ideals as his father. He wouldn’t hesitate to follow through his threat and his family –his father- was wealthy enough to sweep the incident under the rug.

The rest of the generation of miracles including Momoi and Kagami swallowed.

“S-Seicchi, we just wanted to hang out with Tetsuyacchi! Please, easy on the shears!” Kise flailed his hands defensively.

“T-That’s true! Right, Midorima?” Aomine nudged the green head.

Midorima squeezed his lucky item –fluffy cat ears. “Why are you bringing me into this?!”

Murasakibara didn’t have the nerve to assess the situation and continued to enjoy his snacks. Some of them suspiciously seemed to come from their pantry. Kagami just stood awkwardly to the side, probably not knowing what to do, because this is the first time he saw him going along with his uncles’ and auntie’s night excursion, whilst Momoi made poor attempt on trying to hide the maid dress behind her back.

Seiji shook his head, ignoring the urge to face palm at their stupidity. “And where are you going to ‘hang out’ in the middle of the night exactly?” Kise’s smile seemed constipated as he decided not to give his answer.

“Please understand that I still have school and private lessons tomorrow. I need a good night sleep for better performance.” He went over to his mother who was still sleeping due to his low-blood pressure. His uncle and auntie stepped back as he got closer.

“Mother,” He shook the pale man awake. “Mother” His eyes flitted to his atrocious bed head for a moment and then back to his innocent sleeping face. “Please wake up.”

It took a while to wake the man. When he did, he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up and looked around in confusion. “Where am I?”

Seiji smiled gently at him as he rubbed the man’s back soothingly. “We’re in the living room, Mother.” Tetsuya’s eyes were still glazed with sleep. He didn’t seem to get what he said.

“Anyway, how about you go back to sleep, Mother? I’ll send our–“ uninvited “ guests to the front door. I’ll sleep with you, alright?” This time his mother got what he said and nodded. He didn’t even question why his ex-teammates were there. This happened plenty enough for him to ignore. Besides he couldn’t resist sleeping with his son. He just loved to cuddle him. Even if he’s a teen now.

The bluenet stood on his wobbly legs and went back to his and Seijuurou’s room, not even glancing at his friends, while his son dealt with the trespasser.

Tetsuya sighed in bliss as he snuggled into the fluffy pillow and mattress. He blanketed himself and closed his eyes, easily slipping into sleep. Not even the sound of muffled scream and slammed furniture bothered him. His and Seijuurou’s room was sound proof. Mainly for his and Seijuurou’s ‘activities’, but there was always other circumstances where sound proofing become an advantage. This occasion was the perfect example.

He didn’t know how long he closed his eyes, but he did wake slightly when he felt the bed sinking on the other side and his son’s warmth beside him. The bluenet didn’t hesitate to embrace him and cuddle him.

Seiji didn’t say anything. Because secretly, he also enjoyed his mother’s warm hugs.

 

 


	2. Mature Like an Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the Akashi genetics, with all their brilliance and merits, lacked common sense in their alleles.
> 
> “Father, please don’t do it on the couch. The living room is not sound proof. And I am only fourteen. Please avoid doing it somewhere I could see.”

Perhaps it had something to do with his Akashi genetics.

It hadn’t been scientifically proven, but their close friends and acquaintances came to believe so.

Akashi Seiji grew just like his father; he excelled in everything. He passed his exams with flying colors, became the basketball team’s captain as well as the student council president, and mastered his private lessons with utmost excellence. His tutors sometimes asked why he needed the lessons in the first place.

It was nearing cultural festival, so the red-head had to stay back for meetings for the past week. Not to mention he had a Shogi competition and a practice match against another school just a few days after the festival. Everything was hectic. Then again, he never complained and did his best to manage his time.

One day, his vice president ushered him to go home early. He persuaded him to take a rest for at least a day, lest he gets sick on the day of the event. He had always been a worry wart. Seiji wanted to argue back, but deciding it didn’t worth his energy, he complied.

The sun hadn’t disappeared in the horizon yet. There was still a few minutes before five so he decided to take detour to buy his mother’s favorite milkshake and a cherry sundae for himself before going home.

Seiji had texted his mother that he will be home late before his vice president’s offer. However, deeming a follow-up message was unnecessary, he put his red and black phone in his pocket.

He walked home at leisure pace. Turning right once and then going straight, he could see his house's gate standing tall and proud among other houses nearby. Yet that was the least of his interest now.

The red head entered the premises, absentmindedly admiring his mother’s carefully tended garden, and pushed open the main door.

“I’m home.”

The sight that greet him made him want to go back to school and bury himself in his duties.

“A-ah, Sei-kun. Welcome h-home” His mother, even with the state he’s in, greeted him back. His poker face was cracked by his palpable blush. His father –that unsympathethic, incosiderate, thick skinned father of his– only nodded in his direction once, not an ounce of guilt was seen on his face after scarring his son.

Seijuurou was straddling his mother on his waist on the couch –he won’t look or sit on it the same way ever again– as he tied his hands with his tie. His hands were busy fondling and mapping his mother’s body. Tetsuya’s blue shirt was pushed up while his pants was half way open, showing his bulge that mirrored his father's.

Seiji immediately averted his eyes. He refused to confirm if he saw a collar and chains beside the couch or not. He would pay anyone if they'd just tell him that was just his Schizophrenia getting worse. 

He meant; come on, he’s a middle schooler. A modest one at that. He didn’t want to delve into that kind of knowledge yet no matter how much he loved biology –especially having his parents as the subject. His father should know that. 

“Father, please don’t do it on the couch. The living room is not sound proof. And I am only fourteen. Please avoid doing it somewhere I could see.” To his credit, his voice didn’t quiver when he said that.

“Sei-kun is right, Seijuurou-kun. Please stop.” His mother gently pushed the other man’s chest, admonishing him from touching more than what Seiji saw. Seijuurou sighed.

“Fine. We’re continuing it in our bedroom. Seiji, do your homework.” He carried his mother bridal-style to their bedroom.The teen pretended he only heard the last sentence.

His father then stopped and calmly looked at him over his shoulder. “Oh, and do you mind bringing those chains and collar here. We’ll need it.”

Seiji didn’t know if his father was plain dense or he just lacked in children education.

Perhaps the Akashi genetics, with all their brilliance and merits, lacked common sense in their alleles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for this story please do tell me. i love this settings and I'd love to write more if I only have more ideas.
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw some random advertisement when I think of this. Don't even know why. Probably need more domestic love. Hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Feed backs are appreciated.


End file.
